The Strangeness Of Eurus Wolfe
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: Harry Potter has died. Instead of going to the after life Harry was offered a new life. When he took up the offer Harry was reborn as Eurus Wolfe, a young boy on the run with his family. Six years later Eurus and his brother are caught by no other than Sirius Black. Old username averylynn


Harry Potter was dying and no one was denying it. After all Harry had witnessed everyones death including his godson's. Teddy had just turn three when the unexpected happened, Harry had gone to get Teddy up and found him dead in his bed, what caused his death was unknown. Harry was done with being a savior, and had lost his will to live. Minutes later the Healers heard a long low beep from Mr. Potter's room, and glumly went to prepare him to be buried.

Harry woke up at King's Cross, it was a whiter version that he had seen once before. But this time there was no Dumbledore waiting for him, sitting on a bench against the wall was an older version of Teddy Lupin.

"Hello Mr. Potter," He said.

"Teddy?" Harry asked.

"No I'm not Teddy. I took his form to make the transition form life to death easier. I am Death," Death said with a flourish.

"Oh," Harry said disappointed.

"I have an offer for you. I will let you be reborn and Teddy too, if you accept it will be hard. If you don't then you will go on to the after life. What do you wish," Death tilted his head.

"What do you mean hard?"

"That will be for you to find out, Mr. Potter. Do you have an answer?"

"Yes, I will do it," Harry nodded.

"Before you go to your new life. All that have died will be alive," Death told him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then go Mr. Potter," Death waved his hand and everything went black.

Rory Wolfe paced outside the bedroom door listening to his wife scream in pain, when the screams stopped and a baby's cry started. The door opened allowing him to see his wife, Rory looked at his wife holding a squirming baby. Slowly he walked of to his wife and placed a hand on the baby's head.

"Rory it's a boy, a beautiful boy," She said.

"What's his name Clara?"

Clara turned her head thoughtfully, "What about Eurus Padraig Wolfe?"

"A grand name for him," Rory smiled taking the baby away from his mum.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Harry was crying and he couldn't stop, until he was placed in warm arms a sweet voice cooed at him. Harry squinted to see who was holding him, but his eyesight was to blurry. He heard a growly voice talking to the sweet one when he heard his name.

"What about Eurus Padraig Wolfe?" the sweet voice asked.

Harry was passed to another set of arm belonging to the growly voice. Harry decided that he was hungry and growly voice couldn't help him, so he flailed his arms and feet until he felt himself being placed back in to the sweet one's arms. Harry tilted his head looking for food.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Rory laughed as he passed his son back to his mum, watching him nuzzle for food. Clara kick him out while she fed her son.

Four years Later

Eurus was trying to shove his last book into his bag, when his Da barged in.

"Eurus we've got to go, now," Rory stressed.

Finally he was able to get in the bag, Da took his bag and his hand before running from the room. Eurus didn't remember a time when his family wasn't on the run, or when they had a hot meal. Eurus grabbed the portkey that his Mum held out to him and his Da as they were whisked away. No trace of the Wolfe family was left behind. Just as they landed Eurus watched his Ma collapse into his Da's arms.

"The Babe is coming, Rory," She whispered.

Quickly Eurus and Rory set up camp in the middle of the woods, rushing his mother into the tent Eurus waited outside listening to her scream. Eurus shuttered in fear, he knew his mum wouldn't survive. For four year old Eurus was smarter than he should be, and he knew his mum was weak from having him. The yelling stopped and a baby started to cry. His father started yelling, Eurus wiped his tears with the back of his hands. His mum was dead he could feel it. He watched his Da exit the tent and drop the bloody infant in his lap before heading farther into the woods.

Eurus held the infant not caring if he got bloody. The infant stilled and looked at his older brother with deep blue eyes that matched Eurus'. The hours grew and his Da still hadn't returned. Setting the baby down Eurus got up on is unsteady feet and followed the path his father went deeper into the woods. Eurus walked until he found a stream, not finding his Da he turned to go back when he screamed bloody murder.

Rory Wolfe had brought rope with him in to the woods with out Eurus knowing. Eurus ran up to his Da and grabbed his pant leg and yanked. This caused Rory's body to sway. Eurus collapsed his mum and da were dead, it was only him and the baby. They were now alone on the run, for what was unknown to Eurus.

Figuring he could stay until he was caught scared him. Eurus ran back to the baby and found some rags next to his Da's bag and started to clean the baby. He got the milk out from the food bag and fed the squirming baby.

"Hello Baby, I'm your big brother. I'm Eurus," he told the baby looking towards the tent where his mum's body was.

When he was done the baby fell asleep. Eurus pondered names for the baby since it was left to him to name his brother. 'Rory Fergus Wolfe' popped into his mind. Eurus smiled at the name. Yes, it was prefect for his brother.

21212121212121212121212121212121211212121212121212121212121212121212

Eurus and Rory also known as Teddy were running again but this time through Hogsmead. Eurus had just turned ten leaving Teddy to be six. Eurus had picked a man's pocket and had gotten caught, now they were running threw the crowd with the man close on their heels. The man reached down and grabbed Teddy by the arm yanking his hand from Eurus'. Teddy yelped and Eurus stopped fuming no one, no one touched his brother at anytime.

"Let him go," Eurus snarled at the man.

The man looked at Eurus and Eurus felt his heart drop, it was Sirius.

"Why should I?"

'Good question' Eurus thought.

"If you let him go I'll give you back your money," Eurus countered.

"Where's your parents, lad?" He asked.

"Home," Eurus lied.

"Well take me to your parents and I'll let your brother go," Sirius smirked.

"I can't my Mum is sick and me and Tommy here have to get home," Eurus told him.

"Please sir, Murry promised Mum that we'd be home and if you keep us, she'll fret," Teddy nodded playing along.

Sirius could see the lie from the way the boys dressed. They were in rags and it was obvious that the boys were hungry and weren't about to admit it.

"Come on boys we're heading to Hogwarts," Sirius looked at the boys seeing their look of panic.

He led Teddy beside him with Eurus walking warily along with them.

When they made it to the headmaster's office Sirius told them to sit in the vacant chairs. Eurus sat and motioned Teddy to sit on him. Seconds later Dumbledore entered with the Potters, Remus, and Snape.

"Who do we have here, Sirius?" Albus asked.

"Their names are Tommy and Murry, and their mum is sick," Sirius told them all of them noting the lies.

"What is your last name?" Severus asked.

"Allen," Eurus answered to quickly.

Eurus was scared, they had been caught something that he and his parents avoided until now. Lily seeing how terrified they were gave Severus and Sirius a look.

"Hello boys, I'm Lily Potter," she smiled at them.

She watched the eldest glare and pull his brother closer.

"Can we go home, our mum will kill us if we're late," Eurus stood up and made his way to the door with Teddy.

"I'm sorry my boy but you cannot leave, if you'd like you can Floo your Mother to let her know where you are," Albus said gently.

"We don't have a fireplace, mum didn't like them," Eurus said not noticing the slip up.

"She didn't like them?" Remus questioned.

They all watched as the older boy paled and sunk to the floor.

"Please don't send us away," Eurus begged.

"Who are you?" James asked.

Eurus sighed, they already were caught maybe they wouldn't die a painful death.

"Eurus and Rory Wolfe," He whispered.

James and Sirius looked up at that.

"Clara and Rory Wolfe?" James asked cautiously.

"Yes," Eurus looked up and met his eyes.

"Where are they, boy?" Sirius snarled.

"Dead," Eurus snarled back, "Thanks to you."

"How did they die," Albus asked.

"Six years ago, giving birth to Rory and Da killed himself."

Teddy turned to face his brother, "You told me that Da died fighting for us."

"You weren't ready to hear the truth, Teddy. I still haven't grasped it yet," Eurus stood up and wrapped his brother in a tight hug.

Sirius took a step back at the sight of the hug Eurus gave his brother.

"Do you know why you were on the run?" Sirius asked them.

"No Mum and Da were supposed to tell me when I got older, but I have an idea," Eurus said.

"There are myths of two brothers who were werewolves, your family is the last living line of pure werewolves," Remus said.

"I know we can change at will but rarely do, but why were we on the run?" Eurus asked.

"Your Father did something that I'm not sure of, but it forced your family to flee. The aurors haven't seen your parents since they left Hogwarts. We found their bodies and we looked for a baby but thought some animal got to it," Sirius said.

"No I ran off with Teddy. I was four at the time," Eurus said recalling on the memories.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Teddy we can't stay," four year old Eurus struggled to carry his bag and Teddy at the same time.

Eurus whimpered as he dropped the bag and left it behind so he could save his brother.

END

"Remus, why don't you and Sirius take the boys to your cottage?" Albus said.

"Could we, Siri?" Remus looked pleadingly at him.

"Of course Remy, we'll raised them as our own," Sirius nodded at his plan.

"I'll get an adoption contract for you to sign," Albus said.

Eurus and Teddy looked at each other strangely.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't Teddy and I make this decision?" Eurus threw out to them.

"Sorry about that would you two like to come live with us?" Remus asked.

Eurus looked down at Teddy, who nodded to Eurus, "Yes we'll live with you."

Teddy and Eurus watched Sirius whoop for joy, which filled them with a strange feel that Eurus only felt for a short time. They felt the love of a parent and Eurus let down his guard enough to let a small smile to escape.


End file.
